The Dramatic Storybook
by Knifez
Summary: A collection of Total Drama One-Shots. Ranging from romance to angst and everything inbetween with any assortment of characters. Whatever strikes my muse at the time, really. Suggestions are considered. Feedback is appreciated. Previous One-Shot: Tyler-centric. Current One-Shot: AU, several couples gather at Bridgette and Geoff's house on Christmas day. Fluffy fun ensues.
1. Sanity (NoahXDawn - Romance)

**Ok, new story that will be CONSTANTLY updated, at least I hope. I've been wanting to do this for a long time and I'm finally doing. Welcome to my one shot dump. Its…well a one-shot dump. Whatever I feel like writing, I'm posting. I might also take suggestions too :).**

* * *

 _Chapter One: Sanity._

 _Setting: After Total Drama Pahkitew Island, The Ridonculous Race never existed._

 _Genre: Romance/Friendship._

 _Pairing: Noah/Dawn._

* * *

Noah sighed. He did that a lot. He was currently heading back to Playa Des Losers for a couple days before Season Seven began. He was one of four contestants chosen to come back from the 'first generation of campers', as they called it. Four were coming back from each generation. He hadn't bothered watching any of the seasons, so he knew nothing about the contestants from the other seasons. That didn't stop him from worrying about who he'd be stuck with from _his_ cast though. Sneaky Alejandro? Annoying Courtney? Obnoxious Lindsay? He shuddered at the thought. Maybe he'd get some sane people, like Bridgette or Cody.

That was all he wanted. Sanity.

Originally he said no, when he received the offer. He thought after three seasons of not being included the Total Drama part of his life was _finally_ over. He could get back to his old life with his old friends and his college aspirations. But when he found out every contestants coming back was getting ten thousand dollars guaranteed plus the additional chance of winning a million dollars, his resolved melted. Ten thousand dollars _was_ ten thousand dollars, after all.

So here he was. On a plane. Eventually the thing landed and he made the all-too familiar taxi ride to the pier where the boat would take him to the Playa. He watched the sinking sun set over the crystalline water as the speedboat zipped along the water. Soon the Playa was in sight.

The first thing he realized when he got there was that it was empty. He must've been the first one here.

As he was walking to his room, he realized he was mistaken, he was in fact _not_ alone.

"Noah!" Chris called from across the hallway, walking up to the bookworm, "how're you doing, man?" He held his hand out for a handshake.

If you could believe it, Chris was actually pretty normal when the cameras were turned off. Still a bit arrogant and egotistical, sure, but there were no signs of his cruel streak when there was an absence of cameras.

Noah shook his hand, "well enough, I guess. Where is everyone?"

"They'll all be arriving soon, we didn't bother getting you guys on the same plane since its not going to be televised." Chris waved a hand, brushing aside the matter.

"Okay, who's coming?"

Chris smirked, "that's spoiling, I think it'll be more fun to see for yourself."

"Of course that's what you think," Noah said dryly. "Well, I'm gonna go unpack and enjoy the silence before all the crazies you've inevitably invited back show up and make my life miserable."

"That's the spirit," the host laughed. "I'll see you in a couple days when we start shooting."

"Later."

Once Chris had walked down the stairs and out of the Playa, Noah continued on into his room. He spent twenty minutes unpacking before grabbing his newest book and heading down to the kitchens for something to eat. As he was walking there he heard a speedboat. He waited in the lobby to see who would walk through the door with growing dread. Please be someone who was sane. _Please_.

A tough-looking girl with short, dirty blonde hair and a gray tracksuit walked in, looking around.

"Ah, hey there pipsqueak." she grunted.

Noah rolled his eyes, "you flatter me with that nickname." he said sarcastically.

"Oh I could think of a lot more unflattering things to call you, egghead." she shot back.

Noah held his hands up in mock surrender. "Alright, alright, fair enough…I'm Noah."

"Jo," the girl said shortly. "You're one of the original four, right?"

"Yup, and you're from what? Season four or six?"

"Four, and five. I was an All-Star," Jo said proudly.

"Cool." Noah said, not sounding like he cared very much. "Well its just the two of us, more people should be arriving soon."

Jo didn't respond and just walked by him.

"She seems lovely," he said under his breath, making his way to the kitchens.

* * *

Dawn picked at a stray thread in her shirt sleeve as the boat sped across the black water. It was now nightfall and she couldn't wait to get out of her damp clothes and get some food in her stomach.

Eventually, after what seemed like _eons_ , the lights from the Playa came into view.

Finally able to stretch her legs, Dawn walked up to her room and changed into some comfy pajamas, light purple sweat pants and a light grey pullover sweatshirt. Stomach grumbling, she headed towards the kitchens, sensing the auras of all the other people present in the Playa. She counted 5 others, which meant now that six people, including herself, were present. As it was almost midnight, she had to guess that the other half would be arriving in the morning, unless they all chose super later flights.

She padded into the dining room and saw two boys. One person whom she had never spoken to before but knew as Noah, and the other, with an annoyed shiver, she recognized as Scott.

"Ugh," Scott sighed, the first of the two boys to notice Dawn's arrival. "They brought _you_ back? And I thought _Jo_ was bad."

Noah looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow. "Bad blood, I'm guessing."

"He framed me in our debut season because I found out he was sabotaging our team." Dawn told him.

"Ah," Noah said, his eyes returning to his book, "darn shame."

Dawn frowned slightly at Noah. She frowned at Scott too, just because.

Scott ate the last bite of his bologna and gruel sandwich and stood up. "Whatever, I'm not gonna sit here and get glared at by the Fairy Princess. I'm gonna go get some shut-eye."

He left.

Dawn made her way over to the cabinets and started constructing a very delicious salad. And no, not because she was a vegetarian, well, okay she was, but she actually liked salad more anyways.

* * *

Noah eyed the new girl as she bustled around the kitchen making a salad. She was pretty, he admitted to himself. He'd always been a sucker for blondes and for long hair, and she was two for two. He also secretly liked the idea of being taller than his girlfriend, something that was hard to come by as he was only about 5'5. However, the smelly hick named Scott had called her Fairy Princess.

That was a red flag right there. 'Fairy Princess' was not the nickname for a sane teenager.

"So, Fairy Princess? How'd you get that nickname?" He asked her as she sat down across from him. "And what's your actual name?"

"Dawn," she answered, "and I got that nickname from him because he thinks it insults me because I'm in-tune with peoples auras and am connected with Mother Earth."

Noah held back a snort.

* * *

Dawn didn't understand why she got so defensive when Noah snorted. She had never cared if people didn't believe her or thought she was full of it, so this unexpected feeling that welled up in her caught her off guard.

"What, you don't believe me?" She kept her voice level. "That doesn't surprise me, theres not a trace of purple in your aura."

This time he didn't hold back laughter, and she felt her face flush.

"Oh yeah?" Noah closed his book and leaned forward, putting his elbow on the table and his chin in his hand and smirked. "Tell me more about my aura." She couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

She crossed her arms, "you're mocking me."

"Maybe a little," He admitted, "but I'm also kind of curious. What's purple mean?"

Dawn uncrossed her arms. "Purple indicates spiritual thoughts. Its never a lasting color in an aura, but I doubt theres ever even been any purple in your aura. You've also got very little yellow, so you're not care-free or in-tune with your spirituality. You've got a lot of brown, which only amplifies the fact that you're not spiritual. A 'realist' I suppose. You've also got a trace of grey, which are dark thoughts and negativity…"

* * *

Noah watched her ramble on. He didn't believe a word that was coming out of her mouth and she was most certainly _not sane_ , but at least she was passionate about it, he didn't have to be an aura reader to see that.

He liked that passion. Coming from a family of hard workers who chose jobs they hated for a big paycheck, it was a nice change. As the youngest of nine children he had grown up in a very reserved family, one where you always did what was best for your future, even if you didn't like it. So basically, unless you were passionate about being a lawyer or a doctor, you wouldn't like your job.

She finished speaking, a slightly smug smile on her face, as if she knew she had beaten him.

"That was a nice detailed explanation," He told her, "though I'm pretty sure anyone who saw one episode of me on TV could come up with the same stuff."

Her face fell and instantly Noah felt bad. The moment the emotion registered inside him though Dawn said, "you don't have to feel bad, I don't know why I expected you to believe me anyways."

He raised an eyebrow.

Dawn looked up, a small smile on her face. "Oh my, I think I see a bit of purple in your aura. It's a welcome sight."

"Alright, now you're starting to freak me out." Noah said, half joking. "What else can you do, go all Snow White and talk to animals or something?"

"Well, I always have had a strong bond with natures creatures." Dawn said, her smile getting bigger.

"You gotta be kidding me," he groaned, slumping back in his chair.

Dawn laughed outright. It was a nice sound, Noah thought.

"Ok, so _maybe_ you can read people decently…" Noah said, "but don't expect me to throw on some tie-die clothes and braid my hair and get all spiritual hippie guru."

Dawn giggled again, "That's a picture."

Noah laughed too, "yeah, you're right, it is."

Dawn's stomach grumbled, and she looked down in surprise at her untouched salad. "Oh, I didn't even realize I hadn't started eating," she looked around, "how long has ti been since I've been here?"

"Well it was what, midnight when you got here?" He asked her, pulling out his phone and looking at the time. He raised both his eyebrows in surprise. "It's 1:20am."

"Oh, where has the time gone?" Dawn fretted. Her stomach grumbled again.

"I'll leave you to your salad." Noah said, yawning and standing up from his chair.

"Oh, okay," she said. Did she sound disappointed? Did he kind of hope she was disappointed he was leaving? He mentally shook his head to clear it.

"Maybe this season won't be so bad after all," he ventured.

"Yes, with Duncan and Scott not being here without any of their love problems from previous seasons, they'll be much more bearable to be around. Though I expect Bridgette will need some comfort from being separated from Geoff."

Noah blinked, confused. "How did you know Duncan and Bridgette were here? Did you run into them when you got here?"

Dawn shook her head. "Aura's are not blocked by things like walls and doors, Noah." she said, a smirk of her own on her lips.

"Now who's mocking?"

"Maybe a little." Dawn's smirk grew into a grin and they both laughed.

"Alright, just make sure you don't use your X-ray aura mumbo jumbo on me when I'm in the shower." Noah said as he turned to leave.

"Now who sounds ridiculous?" she called playfully after him as he exited the kitchen.

* * *

As Noah lay in bed fifteen minutes later, he could not for the life of him get this new girl he met out of his head. I mean, she believed in auras and that she could talk to animals, why on Earth would he give her more than a seconds notice other than to mock her? She was definitely, _definitely definitely_ not sane…

Maybe sanity wasn't what he was looking for after all…

* * *

 **BOOM. I've always backed Nawn but never really done anything to show why and how it can be done in my opinion. Well here it is. Please let me know how you think I did. I know this is a one shot dump but I'm considering turning this into a multi-chap. Would you guys wanna see that? Or should I stick to different one shots? If I DO make this a multi-chap I'd still make a separate story for one-shot dumps…**

 **So yeah, let me know? Keep it like this as a one shot or continue it? Do you anti-Nawners think this was IC enough? Just because you don't like the ship doesn't mean its not necessarily OOC.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy! Ciao!**


	2. Gone (DuncanxCourtney - Romance)

**Another one shot. DI is coming along but I just got some inspiration for a quick little something something.**

* * *

 _Chapter Two: Gone._

 _Setting: Right after the Killer Bass lose in "Basic Straining"._

 _Genre: Romance/Angst._

 _Pairing: Duncan/Courtney._

* * *

This bit _big_ time. They were _this_ close to scraping off the win, but Geoff just couldn't handle it.

Duncan sighed, currently laying on his back on his top bunk, hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling.

It wasn't all bad though, he decided. He had finally gotten to kiss Courtney, even if the kiss did taste a bit like vomit…didn't matter though, still a great memory.

His thoughts turned to the elimination ceremony, but that was just more unpleasantness. It was time for Harold to go, and he knew most, if not all, of his team was onboard, but it still sucked. He didn't like the little dipstick much, but you couldn't say he wasn't an asset to the team.

Someone knocked on the door of the cabin. Duncan sat up, eyebrow raised and curious. He knew exactly who would knock on the boys cabin door.

"Come in," he drawled.

The door opened and in walked Courtney, smiling.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" She asked him, walking over and sitting on the bottom bunk opposite to his-Tyler's old bunk.

"Better, that headrush hit me hard." he told her.

"Yeah, it's too bad Geoff lost it for us." Courtney sighed, "we had finally got one up on the Gophers last challenge and now we're gonna be one behind after this one."

"I didn't see you do all that much, Ms. Giggles." Duncan rolled his eyes.

"I know," Courtney looked at the floor with rosy cheeks, "that was totally embarrassing."

Duncan laughed, slipping down off the top bunk and walking over to his girlfriend. "Don't worry about it. Once Harold's gone we'll be totally in sync - Deej and the blondes and us."

"I guess," Courtney sighed.

She was still distressed, he realized, so he sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Relax, Princess," he told her as she melted into him, "it'll all turn out okay."

He fully believed it, too.

* * *

"I only have five marshmallows on my plate," Chris said solemnly.

The six remaining Killer Bass members were sitting on the two rows of stumps at the campfire. Bridgette, Geoff and DJ were on the top row and Harold, Courtney and Duncan were on the bottom.

"and these marshmallows represent the campers, that will continue to be… _campers_ …here." Chris continued, glaring sternly at six of them.

Duncan glanced at Courtney and saw that she had rolled her eyes. She noticed him looking at her and smiled at him, and he returned it, the both of them trying not to laugh.

"You've all cast your ballots in the Confession Can. If I do not call your name, then you must immediately go down to the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers, and go home!" The host took a deep breath, and added with a sly grin, "and you can't come back. _Ever_."

Duncan gulped. That slimy jerk of a host sure knew how to set the mood. A quick glance at his teammates told him they were all nervous, except for Courtney, who seemed to be smiling smugly at Harold. The nerd had noticed and was looking very worried indeed. He felt a twinge of pity for the ginger geek, but brushed it off. It had to be done.

"Duncan." His attention was ripped off Harold as the host called his name.

"Yeah!" He cheered, exchanging an exhilarated look with Courtney before going up to grab his marshmallow.

"DJ," Chris said, causing his buddy to cheer as well. He joined Duncan at the fire.

"Bridgette…Geoff…" The host continued, and the two blondes smiled as they joined Duncan and DJ at the fire.

There was only one marshmallow left, and Courtney and Harold were still sitting.

"Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the night," Chris told them all.

A slight stab of doubt pricked Duncan's mind. He thought Harold would've cast his futile vote for Duncan, not Courtney. He brushed it off, though. Harold was _definitely_ going home.

"Harold," Chris said after a long pause.

The name hit Duncan like a punch to the gut.

"What?" Courtney shrieked, standing up indignantly as a smiling Harold grabbed his marshmallow, "you guys voted for _Harold_ over _me_?" she walked past the rest of the Killer Bass, all standing slack-jawed at what had just happened.

"Yes, yes," Chris rolled his eyes, "always a shock."

"This is an outrage!" the CIT protested, "I demand a recount!"

It was then that Duncan finally found his throat. Mouth like cotton, he croaked out, "aw seriously dude, I know for a _fact_ that there were at least three of us that didn't vote her off!" He pointed a thumb to Geoff and DJ, who nodded earnestly.

Chris didn't listen, though, and merely snapped his fingers. Before Duncan could react Chef had barged in, knocking DJ and Geoff to the floor and grabbing one of his new girlfriends arms. Chris took the other and began dragging her towards the Boat of Losers, with Courtney shouting the whole way "I do _not_ concede!"

"Aw man," Duncan gripped at his hair, "this _sucks!"_

"I was your only hope!" Courtney screamed at them as she got closer to the Boat, "I was a _Counselor In Training_!"

Duncan could only watch on in horror, and was vaguely aware of Geoff putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You gotta say something, bro," he whispered in his ear.

That snapped Duncan out of his trance, and he nodded at his friend.

"Courtney, wait!" he called out as he ran towards the Dock. Crap, what was he going to say to her? He wasn't any good at this mushy-lovey garbage…he absent-mindedly felt his pockets and felt the skull he had begun carving before the elimination ceremony. It was shoddy and unfinished and certainly not meant as a gift for Courtney, but _she_ didn't know that. Besides, girls liked all that mushy crap, right?

"I made this for you!" He called, tossing the skull to her. She caught it easily and looked down at it.

"Duncan!" She gushed, before getting a closer look. "Okay…this is really weird and creepy but…I love it! I'll never forget you!" were her last words to him before she faded out of earshot.

He could only wave.

And then she was gone.

Duncan turned to his four teammates with murder in his eyes, "who betrayed me?" he yelled, looking immediately to Geoff and DJ, "was it you punks? Did that blonde _ditz_ convince you to vote for her?" he said that part to Geoff.

Geoff looked hurt, "What? No way, brah! I would never do that to you!"

"And _don_ 't call me a ditz!" Bridgette added angrily, "I voted for Harold just like everyone else!" She noticed Harold standing right next to her and flinched, "uh, no offense, Harold."

"None taken," Harold said calmly, "I think what happened was pretty obvious."

"Oh yeah? Enlighten me." Duncan said sarcastically.

"Well my guess is that Heather saw you two kiss and thought you would become a power couple, so she snuck in and changed the votes." Harold shrugged.

Duncan stopped short at that one. He put a hand on his chin thoughtfully. "How did you know we kissed?" he said suspiciously.

"I heard you talking about it with Geoff," Harold lied.

"It wouldn't surprise me if Heather did that," DJ said quickly, eager to get out of the 'hot seat' he was wrongfully sitting in. "Girl is mean as a snake, dude."

"If she did, can you eliminate her?" Duncan asked Chris, who was still standing there.

"No, but we'll look into it," Chris said vaguely, "if Courtney's elimination was indeed wrongfully forced by another camper, the most we can do is take measures to assure it won't happen again." he scratched his chin thoughtfully, "and we'll have to cut this whole scene from the final episode so Courtney doesn't know I looked into it. She seemed pretty serious about calling her attorney."

"Ugh," Duncan sank to his knees, defeated. "This sucks," he repeated.

"Come on, we should get some rest," Bridgette said to them, "we can't let the Gophers win again tomorrow."

Duncan regained his feet, "I guess," he straightened up. He couldn't show how much Courtney's departure was hurting him, "we'll definitely kick some Gopher butt tomorrow," he said with a confidence he didn't feel.

"You coming, Harold?" DJ asked Harold as he, Duncan, Geoff and Bridgette made to leave.

"I'll be there in a minute, I'm going to toast my marshmallow," he wheezed.

Duncan split off from his teammates at the bathrooms, and went inside and turned the shower on. He let it get nice and hot and was under the water for a good five minutes before he finally let the tears flow. She was the best thing to have happened to him in a long time, and now she was gone.

Gone.

* * *

 **Welp, there it is. Had this half done for a while and finally got the inspiration to finish it up. I'm not a huge Duncney fan, I personally prefer Gwuncan, but I've never written Duncan/Courtney and wanted to give it a whirl? How was it?**

 **Until next time guys, ciao!**


	3. Commiseration (Tyler - Friendship)

_Chapter Three: Commiseration_

 _Setting: Playa Des Losers, right after Tyler gets voted off._

 _Genre: Friendship_

 _Main Characters: Tyler, Katie, Eva, Justin, Noah._

* * *

Tyler wiped his eyes as he got off the Boat of Losers and tried to pull himself together. He plucked a stray feather from his shoulder with a wince and took in his surroundings.

"Wow, its pretty swanky here," he said to no one in particular.

"Sure is, Chicken Boy." Chef grunted, tossing Tyler his bags. The jock missed the catch and his suitcase slammed into his foot, making him yelp. Without another word, Chef sped off back towards Wawanakwa Island. Tyler watched him go, envy, shame and sadness churning within him.

"Aww, Tyler!" Came a familiar voice from behind him.

Katie walked over to him, a sympathetic look on her face. "That's like, such a bummer! You were so nice. Why'd they kick you off?"

Tyler hung his head in shame, "I couldn't face my fear," he mumbled, "stupid chickens…"

To her credit, she did not laugh. Instead, she gave his arm a light squeeze and changed the subject, "how is Sadie doing?"

"She's doing okay," he told her as the two began to walk up to the main building of the Playa. "It was pretty rough for her at first, but she pulled it together and faced her fear."

Katie gave a horrified gasp, "you mean they cut her hair up all awful!? How could they!"

Tyler chuckled despite his mood, "Nah, it was just a wig, her hair is fine."

Katie sighed in relief, "good, because, like, she looks _so_ cute with those pigtails."

The two walked in silence until they reached the main building, and when they entered in a side door Tyler was greeted with the sight of a lovely high-end kitchen. Justin was currently cooking something over the stove and Noah was reading at the table.

Noah looked up at the noise of Katie and Tyler entering. Apparently they were a lot less interesting than his book however, as he quickly reburied his nose in it.

"Ah, so you're out," Justin said, turning from the stove and eyeing Tyler, "err…Jake?"

"Tyler," Tyler corrected, trying not to sound annoyed. "Where'd you get "Jake" from?"

Justin shrugged and turned back to the stove, "I didn't really pay attention to the other team, I barely know any of your names."

Behind the model's back, Noah mimed acting like a caveman, scratching his armpits and pulling a stupid face. Tyler bit back a chuckle.

Just then the door across the door Tyler and Katie had entered opened and Eva walked in. Tyler cringed slightly on a reflex.

Eva looked surprised that Tyler was there. "Wow, how bad did you screw up?"

Tyler shrugged, "It was me and Courtney in the bottom, and they like her better I guess. We both messed up."

Eva snorted, "Bummer."

"Yeah," Tyler agreed.

The fitness buff pulled the chair next to Noah out and dropped into it, silent. Katie waved bye to Tyler and left through the door Eva had come through.

Tyler stood there awkwardly, unsure what to do. He still had his suitcase with him.

"You smell like a farm." Noah spoke up, not taking his eyes off his book.

"There were a bunch of chickens on the Boat." Tyler explained, unable to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

Noah caught onto it an raised an eye to look at him, "God forbid, not the chickens." he deadpanned.

"They're like, his worst fear, Noah." Katie explained, coming back into the dimly lit kitchen, now wearing a plain grey sweatshirt over her usual outfit.

"Ah," Noah's eyes returned to his book. "Fear challenge, then?" a smirk played on his lips, "bad time to be _chicken,_ eh Tyler?"

"Hahaha," Tyler glared at him, "real funny, I didn't get any of those from my team as I left, so that was real original and out of the blue."

Noah looked surprised, "so the gorilla is capable of sarcasm. Interesting."

"Whatever, I don't need this!" Tyler scowled. "Where can I go stick my stuff?"

"Rooms are through the door Katie came through, down the hall and take a left." Justin said.

Tyler nodded and went to go deposit his stuff, still feeling like crap. He had planned on sulking in his room all night, but the sharp pangs of hunger in his stomach eventually drove him back to the kitchen, where to his surprise everyone was still present.

"Do you guys just live here or something?" Tyler asked, walking over to the refrigerator and opening it up, grabbing a can of soda.

Eva looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well I've been in my room for what, an hour? You're all still here."

"Try eight minutes," Noah snarked, "I've barely finished a chapter since you've been gone."

Tyler reddened slightly, "Oh, whatever. I'm hungry, and my brain gets all screwed up when that happens."

"There's plenty of food," Justin told him, dishing out whatever he had been cooking onto two plates. He walked over to the table and handed one to Eva.

Eva took a bite and groaned in annoyance.

Katie chuckled, "what, he's not much of a cook?"

Justin smirked as he watched a fuming Eva dig through her pockets "just the opposite, I think."

Eva yanked a crumpled ten-dollar note out of her pocket and tossed it at Justin, who caught it easily. "Told you it'd be the best Mac and Cheese you've ever tasted," He taunted.

"Shut up." Eva growled.

Justin quickly shut up, though he was still grinning triumphantly.

"So," Katie turned to Tyler, who was stuffing handfuls of potato chips into his mouth from a bag he had found in a cupboard. "How're you feeling Tyler? About losing?"

Tyler paused from his face stuffing to sigh, splattering potato chip crumbs in a two foot radius. "It freakin' sucks, man. I feel like I-"

"Totally blew it?" Eva interrupted, "yeah, I get it."

"At least you have the dignity of being taken out because you were super strong and threatening." Justin pointed out, "Heather got rid of _me_ because I was apparently so irrelevant."

"You did say like, two words the entire time you were on the show." Noah said.

"I was trying to lay low," Justin said, frowning. "And at least I was doing stuff and saying little and not vice versa."

Noah's perma-scowl deepened.

"What are you, like, complaining about? You dug your own grave, Noah." Katie asked.

"I know," Noah snapped, "I don't wanna talk about it."

A silence settled around the table.

"Hey, where's that guy Ezekiel?" Tyler finally asked.

"Hiding in his room, if he knows whats good for him." Eva said.

"Yeah," Katie added fiercely.

"Ah, say no more," Tyler chuckled, though his face fell back to disappointment.

"Don't worry about it, sweatband." Eva said gruffly, "you get over the crushing disappointment eventually. This resort is pretty great, so theres lots to do to take your mind off the fact that you failed abysmally."

"Gee, thanks." Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Hey, and you can always take pride in the fact that you failed less abysmally than us." Noah sniped.

Everyone chuckled self-deprecatingly at that.

Tyler felt a bit better. Maybe it wasn't all terrible.

* * *

 **Little fun idea I thought of. Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	4. Christmas (Multiple People - Friendship)

**Alright guys, here is a nice little Christmas crack chapter. Enjoy and Merry Christmas!**

* * *

 _Chapter Four: Crackfest Christmas._

 _Setting: AU, two years after Total Drama All-Stars._

 _Genre: Romance/Friendship_

 _Pairings: Noah/Gwen, LeShawna/Duncan, Owen/Izzy, Bridgette/Geoff._

* * *

It was 5PM on Christmas day. There was nice little suburban house. Light streamed through the windows into the dark outside, and sounds of laughter could be heard from within.

A car pulled up into the driveway.

"Man, do we _really_ have to do this?" Noah complained, getting out of his very nice, very _warm_ car and out onto the frosty gravel of Bridgette and Geoff's driveway.

"Yes," Gwen chided, getting out of the drivers seat.

Noah watched as his girlfriend of eight months walked to the trunk and got out the bag of gifts for the people indoors.

"Y'know," Noah said as Gwen approached him and slunk her arm through his, "if someone had told me that I'd be hanging out with people from Total Drama on Christmas day two years ago I would've laughed at them."

"Quite rudely, I'm sure," Gwen agreed, walking arm-in-arm with her boyfriend to the front door. "But you haven't even complained that we're going here, so I doubt you're too upset."

"No, it's fine," Noah admitted, "it'll be good to see people. Even if we do hang out with Bridgette and Geoff a lot, it'll nice to see Owen and Izzy."

They approached the front door and Noah rapped his knuckles against the wood. A few seconds went by before a beaming Bridgette opened the door.

"Noah! Gwen! Merry Christmas!" the blonde smiled, enveloping first Noah and then Gwen in a hug.

"Yes, yes, Merry Christmas," Noah said impatiently, though the smile on his face gave him away, "It's really cold out here."

Bridgette punched his shoulder playfully, "Alright, Mr. Whiny, come on in you guys."

The two walked through the threshold and into the cozy house. Bridgette let them through the kitchen into the living room, where Owen, Geoff, Izzy, and DJ were relaxing.

"Little buddy!" Owen squealed, hefting his large self off the couch and rushing Noah with the force of a linebacker. "It's so good to see you! Merry Christmas!"

After Noah was released and could breathe again, he greeted his longtime friend. Izzy had also come to greet them and Geoff and DJ were playing a football game on the television.

"C'mon Geoff, we have company," Bridgette scolded, "and it's _Christmas_! Turn the TV off."

"Hey babe, if you didn't want me playing this you shouldn't have gotten it for me for Christmas." Geoff grinned mischievously, though his grin fell as DJ took the lead.

Bridgette's face morphed into a scowl, and Geoff got the message.

"Alright, alright," Geoff sighed, grabbing the remote and clicking the TV off. He turned to Noah and Owen. "Don't ever get married, dudes." He said in a loud whisper. "Save yourselves while you still can!"

Bridgette smacked the cowboy hat off his head and Geoff flinched, chuckling. The blonde sat down on the couch and curled up next to him.

"Where are LeShawna and Duncan? I thought they'd be here by now." Gwen asked, squeezed in between Noah and the arm of the couch they were sharing with Owen and Izzy.

"They got caught in traffic, apparently someone got in an accident on the highway." Bridgette told her.

"Merry Christmas to them," Noah quipped. Gwen laughed.

"I see you've long stopped trying to shut him up," Izzy cackled, springing up and draping herself across Owen and Noah to look up at the goth.

"There are a few things in life that are certain and indisputable. Noah coming up with poor-tasted, sarcastic dark comedy is one of them." Gwen told her.

Noah clutched his nonexistent pearls in mock offense, "poor-tasted?"

Everyone laughed.

"But in all seriousness," Bridgette's tone was anxious, "dinner will be ready in half an hour, I hope they make it on time."

"They'll be here," DJ assured her with a smile. "Is anyone else coming?"

"I don't think so," Geoff said, "Justin flew home to Hawaii this year and Cody is at his girlfriends parents." He turned his attention to Noah and Gwen, "you guys want something to drink?"

"Yeah I'll take a vodka tonic, thanks." Noah said.

Gwen got a glass of cabernet.

"Get me a beer too, bro!" Owen called as Geoff entered the kitchen. He pat his gut, "I wanna get tipsy tonight!"

"I think you'll need a few dozen before that happens." Gwen joked.

Owen guffawed loudly, "You're probably right."

Geoff came back with a bunch of drinks and a tray of snacks. "Dig in, dudes."

* * *

"Damn it!" Duncan cursed, tapping the steering wheel in irritation.

"Pfft, getting angry ain't gonna do nothing." LeShawna told him from the passenger seat, "besides, its just another two miles until our exit, we'll be there soon."

The two were currently stuck in bumper-to-bumper traffic and had been for the past forty-five minutes.

Duncan sighed and thumped back in his seat.

"Easy honey," LeShawna told him, reaching out with her hands and bringing them down onto Duncan's shoulders. The angle was awkward, but Duncan let out a sigh of contentment as she began to knead his tense shoulders. "Told ya I should've drove. You just get all stressed out." She smirked.

"Troublesome woman," Duncan rolled his eyes, "you can drive on the way back, happy?"

LeShawna just laughed.

* * *

 _Knock knock._

Bridgette stopped her hysterical laughter at the story Geoff and Owen had been telling and stood up quickly. "Oh! That must be LeShawna and Duncan! Yay!" she hurried over to the front door.

A few seconds later she came back with LeShawna and Duncan.

"Hey everybody," Duncan greeted, shedding his coat. "Don't bother getting up."

"Wasn't planning on it." Noah snarked. "Merry Christmas you guys."

"Merry Christmas," LeShawna agreed, shifting the large bag of presents that was in her arms. "Where can I put this, Bridgette?"

"Under the tree is fine," Bridgette told her, "can I get you guys something to drink?"

The two put in their orders and Bridgette went to the kitchen to make them.

"So," Izzy said as the punk and ghetto girl got themselves settled in. "I didn't even know you guys were dating until Big-O told me. How long have you crazy love monkeys been going at it?"

Duncan rolled his eyes as Noah and Gwen fake-gagged. "We've been going out for just over two months."

"Yeah, but we've been crazy love monkeys longer than that," LeShawna teased, enjoying the way Duncan's face became red.

"Shut up," He muttered as Geoff and DJ cackled with laughter.

Bridgette came back with the drinks and looked around at the laughing boys, "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing important," Duncan said quickly, reaching for his drink and taking a hefty sip.

"If you say so. Dinner is about ready guys, so lets take a seat. C'mon, shoo." Bridgette began ushering everyone towards the kitchen table.

* * *

Dinner was a pleasant and hilarious affair, as was to be expected when the gang of long-time friends got together. Owen ate four times as much as everyone else and Izzy ended up throwing a slice of pie at Duncan, but other than that everything went smoothly.

Several hours later and several drinks in, it was time for the Secret Santa that Bridgette had set up.

"Alright, who'll go first?" The blonde asked, a twinkle in her eye.

"Ooh! Ooh! I will!" Owen cheered, "Pick me! ME!"

"Alright Owen, who did you get?"

Owen ran over to the cute Christmas tree Bridgette and Geoff had set up and rummaged underneath it, eventually pulling out a soft and lumpy package and tossing it DJ's way "Heads up, dude!"

A smiling DJ caught it easily. He eagerly tore open the paper and gasped at the nice hoodie that came out. Pictured on the front was his bunny friend from Total Drama Island.

"This is awesome, dude!" DJ blubbered, using the corner of the hoodie to dab at his moist eyes.

Owen teared up too, "you got it, dude!" They engaged in a bro hug, both struggling to keep the tears in.

LeShawna, Duncan, Noah and Gwen were all laughing.

"Alright, DJ," Bridgette continued once the two boys had collected themselves. "You're up."

DJ nodded and got a bag from under the tree. He handed it to Geoff, "Merry Christmas Geoff."

Geoff grinned eagerly and opened the bag. He pulled out a shiny bottle of clear liquid. "My favorite tequila! Aw _hell yea_ , dude!" He put the bottle down and grabbed his own package, a medium-sized box. "This one is for you, Duncan."

Duncan took the box from Geoff and opened it up. He let out a low whistle when he saw what was inside. " _Dope_." He pulled out the speaker set. "I can't wait to install this in the car," he grinned.

"Thank a lot," LeShawna rolled her eyes, "now I won't see him for two days. He'll be out in the cold working on that."

Duncan wrapped an arm around her and planted a kiss on top of her head. "Don't worry, I'll make plenty of time for you." he wiggled his eyebrows.

"You better," LeShawna told him.

"Gross." Noah groaned.

"Anyway, Gwen I got you, I hope you like it." Duncan said.

Gwen looked at the collection of old horror/slasher movies. "This is great," she grinned, "we're totally having a movie marathon tonight," she told Noah.

"Nothing like a bunch of blood and gore to get me in the Christmas spirit," Noah agreed.

Gwen poked him in the ribs and he almost spat out his eggnog. Grinning slyly at the glare she was getting, she reached into her own bag and brought out a large box. "I didn't really know what to get you Izzy so I sort of gambled. I hope you like it."

"Ooh! Big box! Yay!" Izzy grinned, bounding over to the goth and tearing through the paper eagerly. She gasped in awe. "Oh YAY!"

"Do _not_ open that in our house," Bridgette warned.

Izzy, who had already started opening the box that had her large Nerf gun, stopped and pouted. "Why not?"

"Cause we value our lives," DJ cut in.

Izzy seemed to think about that for a second, then nodded. "Fair enough!" She then giggled as she grabbed Noah's small present and handed it to him.

Noah looked hesitant. "Giggling is always a bad sign, I don't want to get blown up."

"Aw, just open it you big-foreheaded baby!"

Noah sighed, resigned, and opened the present. He did not look amused. "Haha, a photo of Cody getting his ear kissed by me. Hilarious. It's not like I haven't received the same present from you for the past three Christmases or anything."

Meanwhile, Izzy was rolling around the floor, laughing her head off.

Noah shook his head, bemused, and got his gift out. It was an envelope. He handed it to LeShawna.

"A gift card to a salon." LeShawna noted as she took out the small plastic card. "How characteristically lazy."

Noah just snorted, "shut up. I know you like it."

"I do," LeShawna admitted, "thanks, Stringbean."

"Last gift of the night!" Geoff announced, "then its time to _party!_ "

LeShawna and Duncan were both smirking as they handed Owen his gift. The big guy eagerly opened it up and looked confused.

"Edible panties?" He said, puzzled. Then it seemed to dawn on him what that meant, and he turned a very dark shade of red. " _OH!_ "

Everyone in the room had subsided into laughter except Owen and Izzy, who had beamed and said "Awesome, thanks guys! This'll be fun to use!"

After everyone had calmed down, the talking and drinking resumed deep into the night. It was a very Merry Christmas indeed.

* * *

 **Well guys, I hope you enjoyed! Just a little fluffy fun to celebrate Christmas.**

 **Incase anyone was wondering or cared, in this story the couples stood as such:**

* * *

 **Noah/Gwen - Dating for just over eight months.**

 **Duncan/LeShawna - Dating for two months, though had been fooling around for seven months prior.**

 **Bridgette/Geoff - Married for three years.**

 **Owen/Izzy - Dating for eighteen months.**

* * *

 **I hope everyone here has a Merry Christmas (or whatever it is you celebrate)! I'm hoping to have the next chapter of Despair Island up by January 1st, for anyone that might be wondering where that it!**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
